Casterly Rock
Casterly Rock, also known simply as the Rock, is the stronghold of House Lannister and the administrative center of the Westerlands. It was built by the Corlos, the founder of the extinct House Casterly. Casterly Rock overlooks the harbor of Lannisport and the Sunset Sea. Nearby strongholds include Kayce and Feastfires to the west, Sarsfield to the north, and Cornfield and Clegane's Keep to the south. Building Layout iii History According to legend, the first Lord of Casterly Rock was a huntsman named Corlos, son of Caster, whose village was being menaced by a lion. After pursuing the lion to its den, he slew the beast and its mate, but spared the cubs he found. This act of mercy pleased the gods so much that they showed him a massive vein of god within the rockface that would become Casterly Rock. It is debatable as to whether this tale is entirely true, of course. Castor founded House Casterly, and his descendants would build a mighty fortress into the great stone hill, that insofar has never fallen by force of arms. However, eventually, the Casterlys would fall victim to a mysterious man from the east named Lann the Clever. There are many tales as to how he managed to oust the ruling house of the Rock from their home and immortalise himself and his descendants as King of the Rock; some say that he convinced the family that their home was haunted, that he infested it with vermin, that he had his way with the Casterly daughters and produced golden-haired heirs, that he set a pride of lions on the Casterly sons and took the daughters for himself. Either way, Lann's descendants of House Lannister ruled Casterly Rock from then until the present day, and House Casterly was extinguished during the Age of Heroes. The Kings of the Rock were defeated along with the Gardener Kings at the Field of Fire against Aegon I Targaryen, his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys, and their dragons. The last King of the Rock became simply Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West under Targaryen rule. It is stated that, had the Rock fallen under attack from the Targaryens, the mountain would have survived the dragonflame. Household * Maester Creylen, doctor, scholar, and messenger. * Vylarr, Captain of the Guard. * Ser Benedict Broom, Master-at-Arms. * Whitesmile Wat, singer. Books A Game of Thrones Lord Tywin Lannister raises two hosts at Casterly Rock after Catelyn Stark capture his son Tyrion Lannister. This was only a start of a conflict that lead to The War of the Five Kings. A Clash of Kings Theon Greyjoy desires to win Casterly Rock and claim it to himself, however his father Balon Greyjoy tells him that the castle is strong; therefore they attack the North instead. A Storm of Swords Tyrion Lannister claims his birthright of being the Lord of Casterly Rock from his father, however the later harshly rejects him, telling him he'll never have the Rock, but instead he plans for his marriage to Sansa Stark so he might have Winterfell. A Feast for Crows A Dance with Dragons Category:Strongholds Category:House Lannister